At Least It's You That The Media Catches Me With
by MudbloodGleek
Summary: It's standard practice these days. Travel to a city, play a set of shows and then fly out to the next city. He never expects anything to come of them. It's his job to play for the thousands of screaming fans every couple of nights when they're on tour.


**This is just a rather crap oneshot I wrote. Have fun reading it, (:**

* * *

It's standard practice these days. Travel to a city, play a set of shows and then fly out to the next city. He never expects anything to come of them. It's his job to play for the thousands of screaming fans every couple of nights when they're on tour. Sam says it's not healthy for him to treat each day like a daze. Maybe he's right. But maybe he's not. How can anyone ever be sure what's healthy and what's not?

They're in Australia when it happens. The day starts like any other. Wake up, interviews, rehearsal, meet and greets, chill out time and then the show. He hates meet and greets. The fans are always so emotional. He loves his fans. He just thinks that when they cry it's a bit over the top. So they're an international pop sensation? What of it? Anyway, he's sitting at the table by himself because the other boys took the table together. He's had about three girls actually come and ask for autographs from him first. That's alright, he thinks, because most of the time their papers are slid down to him. He looks up when a photo of the band is put down on the table and looks into the eyes of a tiny little brunette. She's short, really short. She could pass for a twelve-year-old but she's got to be older than that. Maybe sixteen or seventeen. No older than eighteen. She smiles at him and he smiles back.

"Hi," he says, "and who am I signing this too?"

"Rachel," she says in a thick American accent. That's odd because they're in Australia and she's definitely American. Somewhere in Ohio probably, judging from that accent. "Rachel Berry."

"Well, hello there Rachel Berry. I'm Finn –"

"Hudson." She cuts him off. "I know." She smiles at him and he thinks he likes that brilliant smile. He peers around behind her and realises that the crowd has dwindled to no one and the boys are all packing up. Sam whistles for him to hurry and he quickly scribbles on her photo. He smiles again, handing it back. "Thank you Finn Hudson."

"Don't mention it. See ya 'round Rachel Berry."

"Don't think so," she replies.

"I wouldn't be so sure," he says, walking away with the boys. Rachel looks down at the photo and her smile grows wider. Written there in tiny little numbers is Finn Hudson's phone number with 'text me' written underneath. Rachel thinks it's going to be a good day.

* * *

It's about an hour later when he gets a text. Puck grabs his phone from the table and runs away, opening the message as he does so. Finn half jumps half leaps across the room in an attempt to get the phone back from his mate. Puck rolls his eyes muttering something about mothers and 'Kurt' and reads the message with eager eyes. Finn groans out in exasperation as Puck passes the phone around to the rest of the boys. Their eyes widen when they read the message displayed on the screen.

"Guys..." Finn groans. Mike lifts his eyes and smirks at the figure that's nervously playing with his clothes.

"Rachel Berry?" he asks. "Who's Rachel Berry, Finn?"

"Just a girl I met today. No one."

"Doesn't seem like it. You wouldn't be so nervous if she was no one," Sam pipes up. Finn groans again and snatches his phone back from Rory, who, in a smart move, stays deadly quiet. He reads the message displayed on his iPhone and quickly types back a reply. The boys watch with curious eyes as the message is sent away.

"Did you give a _fan _your phone number?" Puck asks incredulously. His eyes narrow when Finn only shrugs in response and runs a hand through his Mohawk. "Dude, your number will _leak _online now. She's gonna give it out to everyone."

"I don't think she is though. She's too sweet and innocent,"

"Your funeral," Puck remarks as Finn's phone beeps again. Finn just rolls his eyes and reads the text from Rachel before typing in a question.

_Hey, you wanna meet up after the show?_

Finn smiles to himself as he locks his phone from the boys. Rory's hanging over his shoulder and frowns a little at the idea of Finn inviting a fan to hang out with the boys afterward. Puck once did it and she rocked up with ten of her friends and they were chased down streets before police finally cleared the street.

"Is that a good idea?" he asks, his Irish accent sounding thickly. Finn looks up and frowns.

"Reading over my shoulder is rude, Rory. And I think it's a fine idea."

"It's just, the last time..."

"That's not going to happen." Finn stands up angrily and marches down the hall to his dressing room. The boys look at each other, shrug and then make their way to their own dressing rooms. They think that tonight's going to be tense.

* * *

She meets them backstage after the show. The boys all look at her with funny looks. She's star struck. She's not saying a single word. Her eyes look from Sam, the hot, blonde one, then to Mike, the dancing Asian, to Rory, the cute Irish, to Puck, the Mohawked bad boy and finally to Finn, the boy who invited her here. Finn taps the girl on her shoulder and she tries her best to shake away the star struck feeling.

"Sorry," she mumbles. The boys smile and laugh and she feels her face turn red from embarrassment. This just makes the boys laughter louder and harder and her face turns even redder. "Sorry, sorry."

"It's alright Rachel Berry." Sam says. Rachel smiles at him and follows the boys through the venue and out to their tour bus. She hesitates when she watches them climb the steps into the bus and Sam looks back, confused. "You okay, Rachel?"

"You aren't going to, like, kidnap me are you?" she asks. They laugh loudly and her blush returns to her cheeks. Finn shakes his head.

"No, come on."

"Right." She climbs into the bus and takes a seat next to Finn. They spend the rest of the night talking as a group and soon the band realises that this short brunette is different. And they like that.

* * *

She's part of the family now. The brunette that always goes on tour with them when they're in America. She lives in New York and Finn practically lives with her when he's not on tour. All the boys do. She can cook. That's what it is. Her cooking draws them to her apartment. Whenever she cooks something new all five of the boys have high tailed to her apartment to eat said food. She doesn't mind. She loves her boys. They're her best friends.

The media drives her insane. Her relationship with the boys is constantly in the public eye. Every interview they're asked about the nature of the relationships. They ask Finn the most and she hates that she causes him so much discomfort. Some reporters are worse than others. Prying into their lives with no regard for their privacy. She supposes it's all a part of the job. The price they pay for being famous. Maybe one day things will quieten down.

* * *

It's in the park when it happens. He ambushes her with his lips. They're strolling through the park talking quietly when he reaches to grab her hand. She obliges because it's normal for them. They always hold hands in public, having disregarded paparazzi months ago. They stop walking absentmindedly and turn to face each other. Soon he's leaning down and she's reaching up and before they know it they're kissing right there in the middle of the park.

"Huh," Finn says when they pull away. Rachel looks at her feet and then up at him and smiles.

"Paparazzi'll have a field day with this," she remarks.

"I know. I don't care," Finn replies, leaning down and pulling her into another embrace. The next few weeks are hell in interviews. Finn doesn't care. It's worth it.

Rachel is worth it.

* * *

**This is a shocker. Not my best.**

**I do not own Glee.**


End file.
